Innocent Bride
by Hacker Name
Summary: Mengenai SasuFemNaru Saya mengambil kisah ini dari sebuah komik yang saya pernah baca dan saya tuangkan isi komiknya kedalam fanfic Dan ceritanya cuma OneShoot,semoga kalian harap suka sama cerita saya Terima Kasih


Title : Innocent Bride  
Author : Aoi  
Cast :  
Namikaze Naruto  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Namikaze Minato  
Namikaze Kushina  
Genre : Romance

 **SASUFEMNARU**

 **Author POV**

"AAAPPPAA? TIIDAAAKKK!" pekik seorang perempuan saat mendengar pemintaan kedua orang tuanya. Permintaan yang terdengar sangat konyol di telinga perempuan yang bernama Namikaze Naruto atau Naruto itu hampir membuatnya gila. Permintaan kedua orang tua Naruto memang kurang masuk akal. Permintaan kedua orang tua Naruto adalah Naruto harus menikahi seorang pria yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya untuk membayar hutang kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi ini demi menyelematkan perusahaan tou-sanmu naruto" bujuk Kushina untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Naruto mulai melunak. Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana keadaan keluarganya jika perusahaan ayahnya itu hancur.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya, Kaa-san. Mengenalnya saja tidak" bantah Naruto lagi. Walaupun ia mulai kasihan dengan ayahnya namun tetap saja hati kecilnya menolak pernikahan sepihak itu.

"Terserah kau saja! Yang pasti minggu depan kau harus tetap menikah dengannya!" perintah Kushina dengan paksa untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya yang saat ini hanya bisa melongo mendengar perintah konyol ibunya itu.

"Minggu depan? TIDAK!"

Hari pernikahan Naruto pun akhirnya tiba. Naruto sudah memasuki ruang rias dan dirias sejak tadi pagi. Naruto sudah tampil begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih berhias renda indah di sana - sini dengan rambut pirang kuningnya yang berkilau yang sengaja dia gerai. Namun di balik penampilan cantiknya itu terdapat sebuah rencana licik untuk melarikan diri dari pernikahan sepihaknya.

Naruto mulai melangkah mendekati jendela yang ada di ruangan itu saat ia sudah benar - benar sendiri. Naruto membuka jendela itu lebar - lebar lalu mulai memanjat jendela itu untuk keluar dari ruangan yang sedang ia tempati saat ini. Berhasil. Naruto berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu dan mulai merambat menyusuri pinggiran rumah yang menjadi tempat penikahannya. Namun entah mengapa tiba - tiba kedua tangan Naruto terasa sangat kaku dan sulit untuk digerakan. Kejadian yang tak diharapkanpun terjadi. Naruto terjatuh.

"Dobe.." kata seorang laki-laki yang berhasil menangkap Naruto hingga Naruto terselamatkan dari maut yang mengincarnya. Naruto mulai membuka matanya perlahan. "Ternyata calon pengantinku ini sulit dikendalikan ya" lanjut pria itu yang ternyata adalah calon pengantin Naruto yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"TEME?!" pekik Naruto saat mengetahui yang menyelamatkannya adalah calon suami yang tidak ia inginkan. "Teme,Pria Mesum jangan sentuh aku!" tambah Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan posisinya saat ini. Berada di pelukan seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Mau aku lepas?" tawar Sasuke dengan seringaian bibirnya yang tipis itu karena tahu Naruto tak akan mengiyakan tawarannya sebab mereka kini sedang bergelantungan di tangga yang digantungkan pada sebuah helikopter. 'Aish.. tinggi sekali. Aku bisa mati' pikir Naruto.

"JANGAN.. jangan lepaskan aku!" tolak Naruto dengan cepat saat melihat ke bawah. Sangat tinggi. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus tetap berada di pelukan cowok yang akan menjadi suaminya itu. Naruto menatap calon suaminya. Cukup tampan. Tidak. Bahkan dia sangat tampan. Sama sekali tidak terlihat jika dia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

 **Naruto POV**

Fiuhh.. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Pernikahan itu ternyata sangat menguras tenaga. Apalagi untuk anak berusia 18 tahun sepertiku. Konyol memang jika anak berumur 18 tahun sepertiku sudah menjalani apa yang disebut dengan pernikahan. Ya, walaupun suami yang tak kuharapkan itu cukup tampan bahkan sangat tampan tapi tetap saja aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya, melihatnya saja baru tadi pagi saat ia menyelematkanku.

CKLEKK

Di tengah lamunanku tiba - tiba seseorang memasuki kamar yang kutempati untuk tidur di rumah namja yang saat ini sudah sah menjadi suamiku. "Saatnya tidur" kata seseorang yang memasuki kamarku tanpa izin itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, suami sahku.

Apa maksudnya 'saatnya tidur'? Apa.. apa maksudnya adalah malam pertama? TIDAK! Tidak boleh secepat ini. Aku masih SMA. "Aku akan tidur di luar" alihku seraya membawa bantal dan bergegas menuju pintu.

"Kau tetap disini?" cegah Sasuke dengan diikuti sebuah genggaman di tangan kiriku. Aish.. apa - apaan pria ini? Apa dia tidak punya otak? Aku ini masih duduk di bangku SMA.

"Yak?! Jangan pikir kau bisa tidur bersamaku! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini!" bentakku seraya melepas genggamannya dari tanganku.

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Aku hanya menginginkan hatimu" balas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Tapi, apa dia bilang? Menginginkan hatiku? Aish.. kenapa tubuhku seketika terasa kaku saat mendengar perkataannya? "Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah" lanjut Sasuke sebelum benar - benar meninggalkanku yang masih mematung karena perkataannya.

"APA? Pindah sekolah? Kenapa sangat mendadak? Aku belum sempat berpamitan dengan teman - temanku. Ide konyol siapa ini?" omelku saat salah satu pelayan di rumah yang terkesan seperti istana ini menyuruhku memakai seragam baru karena mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda.

"Ini perintah tuan muda" jawab pelayan itu dengan suara pelan. Mungkin dia takut denganku yang sejak kemarin mengomel - omel karena kelakuan pria aneh bernama Sasuke itu. Aish.. pria itu memang berniat membuatku gila rupanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gusar menuju jendela dan mulai berteriak tidak jelas pada Sasuke yang hendak berangkat ke kantor. "Aish.. dasar teme menyebalkan,seenaknya mengaturku! Sebenarnya apa maumu?! Cepat kemari! Akan kuhajar kau!"

"Tenanglah, nyonya muda" bujuk seorang pelayan sambil menahanku yang hampir saja melompat keluar jendela. Aish.. baiklah aku menyerah. Kali ini kau menang Sasuke tapi tak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Kumasuki sebuah sekolah yang terbilang sangat megah itu. Dapat kupastikan sekolah ini adalah sekolah mahal. Aku merasa sedikit tak percaya diri berada di sini. Ini bukanlah tempatku. Semua siswa di sini adalah anak pengusaha terkenal yang tentu saja sangat elite. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit canggung menuju kelasku. Aish.. terkutuklah kau Sasuke. Rasanya semakin tak sudi aku memanggilmu dengan embel - embel 'nii-san'.

"Hai. Kau pasti Uchiha Naruto ya" ujar salah seorang siswi yang menyapa padaku. Tapi, apa dia bilang? UCHIHA NARUTO? Sejak kapan marga berganti menjadi Uchiha? Aish.. tentu saja sejak kemarin. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?! Tunggu.. darimana dia tahu jika aku menikah dengan Sasuke?

"Herm.. darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak hanya aku. Aku rasa semua orang sudah tau" kata perempuan itu seraya meletakan sebuah koran di hadapanku. Kubaca koran itu seklias. Walaupun hanya sekilas namun aku sudah menemukan apa yang perempuan itu ingin tunjukan padaku. Berita yang di cetak paling besar.

'Heboh di Acara Pernikahan' begitulah judul berita yang memuat pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Aish.. berita macam apa ini? Aku semakin terlihat kikuk di hadapan perempuan-perempuan cantik kelas tinggi ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah pewaris kedua di perusahaan ayahnya yang cukup berpengaruh bagi perekonomian negara Jepang. Yah meskipun dia mempunyai seorang kakak yang sama sama sukses. Dia juga mendirikan perusahaan sendiri. Itulah sebabnya dia mempunyai banyak musuh. Karena itu kau harus berhati - hati ya Naruto" jelas perempuan itu panjang lebar. Musuh? Sasuke punya banyak musuh? Karena itu aku harus berhati - hati?

"Tapi tenang saja. Sekolah ini dijaga oleh pengawal kelas satu" sahut seorang perempuan yang duduk tak jauh dariku. Jadi ini tujuan Sasuke memindahkanku ke sekolah ini. Dia ingin melindungiku? Kejadian tadi pagi kembali berputar dalam benakku. Aku sudah keterlaluan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf padanya.

 **Author POV**

"Suara berisik apa itu?" tanya Sasuke pada semua pelayannya saat mendengar suara riuh dari arah dapurnya.

"Nyonya muda ingin membuat makan malam" jawab salah seorang pelayan. Sasuke segera melangkah ke arah dapur untuk mengecek apa yang dilakukan istrinya kali ini.

"Nyonya muda itu belum matang!" salah seorang koki milik Sasuke berusaha mengingatkan Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.  
"Nyonya muda, masakannya gosong!" seru pelayan yang membantu Naruto. "Nyonya muda..." satu demi satu seruan terus terdengar hingga Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya. Walaupun terlihat sangat buruk namun Naruto sudah bersyukur karena sudah berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya. Namun ia agak ragu apa Sasuke mau memakan makanan yang tidak terlihat seperti makanan itu?

"Aku akan memakannya" kata Sasuke seraya menempatkan dirinya pada meja makan dimana masakan buatan Naruto disajikan. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat respon Sasuke yang tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Sasuke mulai mengambil masakan bikinan Naruto. "Sepertinya mulai sekerang aku harus mempertimbangkan pernikahan ini" ucap Naruto lirih. Ia mulai berpikir jika pernikahannya dengan Sasuke tidak seburuk awalnya.

"Mempertimbangkan apa?" tanya Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar samar olehnya.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Oh, iya. Soal tadi pagi.. mm.. aku minta maaf. Aku tahu jika tujuanmu memindahkanku itu sebenarnya baik" ujar Naruto dengan sedikit terbata. Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu? Itu tak perlu kau pikirkan" balas Sasuke sambil meletakan sumpitnya. Ia rasa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk makan. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu berada di posisi seperti ini" lanjut Sasuke dengan menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto terlihat sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tapi menurutnya ada benarnya juga perkataan Sasuke. Sasukelah yang membuatnya berada di posisi ini. "Aku benar - benar repot"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Sasuke meminta maaf untuk kedua kalinya. "Besok akan ada pesta ulang tahun perusahaan yang ke-100. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pesta?" ulang Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk perempuan sederhana sepertinya. "Itu bukan tempatku" ujar Naruto lirih namun masih dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau ada di sampingku saja sudah cukup" balas Sasuke dengan tatapan menerawang ke arah Naruto. Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto terhenyak dan berpikir akan perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. "Pikirkanlah lagi" kata Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu pergi.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu memanggil pelayan. "Ya, nyonya muda?" balas pelayan yang berada di dekat Naruto. Naruto memberi isyarat pada pelayan itu untuk mendekat. "Baju seperti apa yang harus kugunakan untuk ke pesta?" bisik Naruto pada pelayan itu. Dan pelayan pun tersenyum dan mulai membantu mencari pakaian yang digunakan oleh naruto untuk ke pesta.

"Aish.. aku malu menggunakan gaun ini" ujar Naruto sambil menutupi bagian dadanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sudahlah, nyonya muda. Nyonya muda terlihat manis. Lagipula tuan muda sudah tidak sabar menunggu" jelas pelayan yang sejak tadi membantu Naruto untuk berdandan. Dengan keberanian yang sudah Naruto pun mulai mengumpulkan kepercayaannya sejak lama, Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju tempat diadakannya pesta.

Terdengar beberapa pembicaraan tentang Naruto di antara banyaknya tamu yang datang "Aish.. bagaimana bisa pria yang nyaris sempurna seperti Sasuke menikahi perempuan kasar seperti itu" bisik salah satu tamu yang ada di pesta itu. "Apa perempuan itu akan datang?" sahut salah seorang tamu lagi. "Tidak mungkin. Itu bisa merusak image keluarga Uchiha" balas tamu yang lain.

Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan buruk tentangnya hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hati. "Aish.. aku tidak pernah memintanya menikahiku!" umpatnya dalam hati lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kerumunan penggosip itu untuk menemui suaminya, Sasuke.

"Maaf lama" ujar Naruto saat berhasil mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Yak?! kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Hrrm.. tidak. Kau.. terlihat sangat cantik. Gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu" jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sasuke terlihat kikuk di depan Naruto dan tamu yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengannya.

"Wah, wah.. benar - benar pemandangan indah" sahut tamu yang tadi mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Pipi Naruto seketika menyemburatkan warna kemerahan. "Rupanya sang CEO menjadi linglung setelah menikahi gadis sexy ini. Saya jadi khawatir akan nasib perusahaan nantinya" lanjut tamu itu. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa tersindir oleh perkataan tamu itu. Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi merah padam menandakan ia sedang marah.

"Naruto, jangan kau dengarkan perkataannya. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di sana" perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah balkon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dia takut Naruto akan melakukan hal nekat lagi saat ia sedang kesal. Dengan langkah sedikit menghentak karena kesal Naruto mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Sasar.. apa - apaan mereka itu" gumam Naruto tak jelas meluapkan kekesalannya pada semua orang yang sombong karena jabatan yang mereka miliki. Semua orang yang bicara seenaknya tanpa melihat fakta aslinya. Naruto benar - benar dibuat naik pitam oleh beberapa tamu yang sedang bersenang - senang di dalam sana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dipikirkan. Mereka hanya gusar karena perusahaannya sedang goyah" suara Sasuke tiba - tiba membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya tentang orang - orang kaya yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu.

"Tapi tetap saja. Tidak seharusnya mereka berkata seperti itu!" Naruto berusaha membela dirinya sendiri. Sebuah senyuman simpul tersungging indah di bibir Sasuke saat mendengar pembelaan Naruto.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap seperti waktu itu cerewet dan meluapkan amarahmu sesuka hati" ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah hamparan gedung - gedung megah yang terlihat indah dari balkon tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Waktu itu?" ulang Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ya. Waktu aku ikut ayahku mengunjungi perusahaan ayahmu" jawab Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto dengan senyuman manis yang terukir indah di bibirnya dan mulai menceritakan kenangan masa lalunya bersama Naruto.

 **~Flashback~**

"Kau akan mewarisi perusahaan ayah kelak. Jadi perhatikan baik - baik" himbau Fugaku saat berkunjung ke perusahaan milik Minato. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan himbauan ayahnya.

BRUK

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabrak seorang karyawan yang ada di sana. Karyawan itu segera meminta maaf pada Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke hanya berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun saat ia hendak berlalu pergi, sebuah teriakan menghentikannya. "Hei, kau rambutnya pantat ayam! Mana boleh kau pergi begitu saja setelah menabrak seseorang?! Kau harus meminta maaf!" hardik seorang perempuan kecil yang berumur 10 tahun pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya dapat mematung di tempatnya mendengar perkataan perempuan kecil itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Hei, kau sedang bicara pada tuan muda" himbau salah seorang pengawal Sasuke. Naruto sama sekali tak menghiraukan pengawal Sasuke itu. Bahkan ia semakin menjadi memojokan Sasuke. "Hanya karena punya ayah hebat, kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya seperti itu?!" seru Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan perempuan kecil itu.

 **~Flashback End~**

"Aku.. saat masih kecil sudah bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak ingat" sahut Naruto saat ia rasa Sasuke telah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ya. Tapi perkataanmu itu benar. Karena orang - orang di sekitarku menghormatiku, aku jadi merasa hebat" balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota Tokyo pada malam hari. "Sejak saat itu aku belajar mati - matian dan akhirnya mendirikan perusahaan sendiri. Selama ini..." Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke penasaran menantikan kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke. "Aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" lanjut Sasuke. Kali ini tatapannya hanya terkonsentrasi pada Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Saat tahu perusahaan keluargamu akan jatuh.. aku ingin menolong. Tapi sebenarnya..." Sasuke kembali menggantungkan perkataannya. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto agar Naruto menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. Sasuke menatap gadisnya itu dalam - dalam. "Aku hanya ingin memilikimu walaupun harus dengan cara paksa seperti ini" lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Tubuh Naruto terasa membeku melihat tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu,Uchiha Naruto" kata Sasuke lagi dengan embel - embel marganya di depan nama Naruto. Naruto semakin dibuat membeku karena perkataan Sasuke. Otaknya terasa tidak dapat berjalan dengan sempurna. Sasuke telah berhasil membiusnya.

"Mau minum?" tawar seorang pelayan di tengah suasana hening antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Untuk sesaat Naruto dapat menghela nafas lega karena berhasil lolos dari suasana yang seakan mencekiknya.

"Mau.. mau.." seru Naruto seraya menyabet segelas minuman yang di bawa pelayan itu. Naruto menenggak minuman itu dalam sekali tegukan lalu mengambil satu lagi untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Naruto, berhenti minum! Itu anggur" cegah Sasuke saat menyadari bahwa minuman yang sedang diteguk Naruto adalah anggur. Naruto bisa mabuk jika minum sebanyak itu.

Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos memasuki sebuah kamar yang tengah Naruto dan Sasuke pakai untuk bermalam, memaksa Naruto terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Naruto segera mendudukan dirinya saat mentari pagi mulai menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya. "Nghh.. ternyata hanya mimpi" lenguhan Naruto berhasil membangunkan seorang pria yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Nghh.. pagi, Naruto" lenguh pria itu yang tidak lain adalah suami Naruto sendiri, Sasuke. Kedua mata Naruto seketika membelalak mendapati namja bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Naruto memperhatikan pakaiannya yang hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam. Pikiran kotor tentang apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya seketika memenuhi otak Naruto.

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" pekikan Naruto memenuhi seluruh ruang itu. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat Naruto menutupi tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang itu dengan selimut yang sudah tak beraturan.

"Tidak.. aku tidak melakukan apa - apa. Aku hanya melepas gaunmu karena terlihat sangat sesak" jelas Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Narutl yang masih terlihat histeris.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak melakukan apa - apa pada perempuan mabuk dan pingsan?" tanya Naruto lagi untuk memastikan dirinya tak tersentuh oleh Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya sempat terpikir olehku" gumam Sasuke dengan suara lirih. Kembali berputar dalam ingatannya bagaimana tingkah Naruto malam itu saat Naruto mabuk. Sungguh.. menggemaskan pikirnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak. "Kau.. terlalu manis jadi membahayakan" lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan seduktif. Naruto terlihat semakin salah tingkah karena tatapan Sasuke. Wajahnya pada Naruto. Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat. Detak jantung Naruto mulai berdetak tak beraturan.

"Yak?! Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan menyentuhku?!" seru Naruto sebelum bibir Sasuke benar - benar menempel. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan seruan Naruto. Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajah Naruto padanya lalu mengecup bibirnya Naruto dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dibibir mereka berdua dan mulai menatap Naruto dengan tatapan teduh dan tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto yang terlihat amat sangat bingung. 'BIBIRKU?' amarah Naruto dihati.

Tok tok tok. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dan Sasuke di tengah amarah Naruto. "Tuan.. sudah waktunya" himbau orang itu dari luar kamar. Perasaan amarahnya tiba - tiba menghilang karena seorang pelayan pribadi Sasuke sudah memanggil Sasuke.

"Segera ganti baju dan berangkat sekolah" perintah Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Naruto bersama rasa kekesalannya. Sasuke segera bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tengah bersiap ke sekolah. Sasuke berangkat lebih dulu ke kantor. Naruto menatap suaminya yang tengah berjalan ke arah mobil namun tatapannya teralihkan pada seorang pria yang berdiri di dekat pagar rumah Sasuke seakan menanti sesuatu.

Pria itu terlihat tak asing lagi di mata Naruto. Pria itu adalah tamu yang menggodanya kemarin. "Itulah sebabnya dia mempunyai banyak musuh" kata - kata teman sekolah Naruto itu tiba - tiba teringat oleh Naruto saat melihat pria mencurigakan yang tengah terlihat mengincar Sasuke. Naruto terus memperhatikan gerak - gerik pria itu. "Pisau?!" pekik Naruto saat melihat pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto segera berlari tanpa mempedulikan suara teriakan para pelayan dan mulai menghampiri Sasuke yang hendak naik ke dalam mobil.

"Karena kau.. perusahaanku.." seru pria yang sejak tadi memang sudah mengincar Sasuke seraya menghunuskan sebuah pisau ke arah Sasuke. Namun sesaat sebelum pisau itu berhasil menusuk Sasuke, sesuatu telah menghalangi laju pisau itu.

"Naruto! Teriak Sasuke saat pisau itu sudah menancapkan di tubuh Naruto

"Nyonya Muda" teriak semua para pelayan yang tadi mengejar Naruto

"Kalian cepat panggil dokter!" perintah Sasuke pada pelayannya saat mendapati perempuan kesayangannya telah terkulai lemas di dalam pangkuannya.

Naruto terlihat menggeliat pelan namun segera tertahan karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di bagian pinggangnya. Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan istrinya yang tengah terbaring lemas di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah lukanya tidak terlalu parah" ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus tangan Naruto dengan lembut. "Maaf karena telah membuatmu mengalami hal seperti ini" lanjut Sasuke lalu mencium punggung tangan Naruto. Naruto sempat terlihat bingung karena sikap Sasuke terhadapnya namun ia segera menyadari penyebab dari sikap Sasuke terhadapnya. Dia telah melindungi Sasuke

Naruto segera membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke saat menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Perasaan tak percaya terus menggelayuti Naruto. Tubuhnya saat itu terasa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Apa itu nalurinya? Apa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Namun yang pasti Naruto tak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang saat ini sedang merona.

"Naruto, apa masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir sambil berusaha membalikan tubuh Naruto menghadap ke arahnya. Sasuke sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto. Tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya kejadian seperti ini akan dialami oleh Naruto. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto tidak dapat diselamatkan.

"Jangan melihatku" ucap Naruto lirih seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan jari - jari lentik miliknya."Entah sejak kapan aku begitu menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke" akhirnya Naruto menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto dan menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh Naruto. "Jangan kau sembunyikan wajahmu itu dobe. Perlihatkan wajahmu padaku" bujuk Sasuke seraya menahan kedua tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi ia guanakan untuk mnutupi wajah meronanya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang. 'mencintaimu' kata itulah yang nyaris terdengar dari tatapan mereka.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang begitu serius. Walaupun mereka secara sah memang sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri namun hati Naruto baru hari ini secara sepnuhnya menerima pernikahan sepihaknya ini.

"Iiiyyyaa" jawab Naruto singkat karena Sasuke telah mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Naruto sama sekali tak menolak ciuman itu karena memang itulah yang Naruto yang dingingkan. Ciuman itu mengalun secara perlahan namun pasti. Naruto mengukir sebuah senyuman manis di tengah ciumannya bersama Sasuke. 'mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi istri sejatimu, Uchiha Sasuke' pikir Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Sasuke hingga ke tahap selanjutnya.

 **THE END**

DAN SISANYA KALIAN PIKIR SENDIRI APA YANG MEREKA BERDUA LAKUKAN ^-*  
SOALNYA SAYA TAK MAU TAHAP BERIKUTNYA WKKWKWKW


End file.
